


How to Miss

by Narissala



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narissala/pseuds/Narissala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five things about Abydos Daniel doesn't miss.  Set early in series, S1 or S2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Miss

From [](http://sg1-five-things.livejournal.com/profile)[**sg1_five_things**](http://sg1-five-things.livejournal.com/) [prompt 4.05](http://community.livejournal.com/sg1_five_things/11545.html)

**Five things about Abydos Daniel doesn't miss**

title: How to Miss  
author: NarissaLA  
fandom: SG-1  
rating: PG

1\. The dust. It gets everywhere and in everything and in everywhere. It wasn’t until he stepped back through the gate and breathed in the heavily recycled air of the base under the mountain that he’d realized how he’d gotten used to it. The cleanliness of the stale air surprised him and he coughed during the first few days as he adjusted back to air that was not full of particulates. But some nights, he’d lie awake wishing for the feel of the layer of dust between him and Sha’re. She liked the small crystals and the abrasion they caused when they lay together.

2\. The goats. Not that he has anything against goats, but he doesn’t have a lot to say for them either. Constantly underfoot, or leaving behind presents to be found by his bare feet in the dark, they were everywhere. The bleating was a constant sound throughout the day and the Abydonians had a saying that ‘when the goats grow quiet, the Gods come.’ Thank goodness the goats had not been quiet. Until the day came that they took Sha’re.

3\. The lack of English. While he knows dozens of languages English is the language of his parents and home. Not speaking it on Abydos was hard. He would still mutter to himself in English and Kasuf would always shake his head in silent disapproval. His father-in-law loved him, and knew that Daniel missed Earth, but made it clear that he thought Daniel should think of Abydos as home and any reminder that Daniel missed his own planet was a hurt. Sha’re, on the other hand, smiled and let him teach it to her. She had promised that they would teach their son English.

4\. The heat. He was never one for the great outdoors, preferring the scientific definition of room temperature at 20 deg C (68 deg F) to anything higher. Abydos, being a desert, rarely saw a day below 30 deg C (86 deg F). Sweat covered him, head to toe, for most of the day. It was better once he started wearing clothing made for him rather than the government issued BDUs. But he was never comfortable and one of the reasons he spent so much time looking at the StarGate and the ruins from Ra’s occupation was to be in the shaded buildings and away from the oppressive heat. Sha’re would seek him out there and then they would cover each other in sweat from love making.

5\. His bed. It would be too much to lie in his marriage bed knowing that Sha’re was being held captive in her own body.


End file.
